MI EXTRAÑA Y ODIOSA VECINA
by Darklittlestar
Summary: Lokien es un chico cuya única preocupación es que lo llamen Loki en su nueva escuela, pero pronto ese será el menor de sus problemas cuando su nueva vecina, Scarlet, lo envuelva en situaciones un tanto ilógicas debido a los seres que la rodean, haciéndolo rogar por que todo vuelva a la normalidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, primera de mi entera invención en publicar aquí.**

MI EXTRAÑA Y ODIOSA VECINA

CAPITULO UNO

LOS NUEVOS VECINOS

El despertador sonó ¡Qué horror! El primer día de escuela, aunque ya no sería lo mismo que el año pasado, oficialmente ya soy alumno de secundaria, eso me pone ansioso.

- ¿Nervioso, Lucky? – escucho una voz atrás de mí, una voz odiosa, mi hermana Nina; ambos comenzamos nuestra diaria competencia para ver quién entra primero al baño, esta vez ella me gana.

-Lastima, Lucky, tendrás que esperar – dice mientras me cierra la puerta en la cara, como odio que me llame así y se burle de mí. Si no hubiera sido por ella, en la primaria no me hubieran llamado "mascotin", "perrito", "pulgoso" y demás. Ahora en la secundaria ella no estaría, puesto que cursará tercer semestre de preparatoria, ya no puede arruinarlo, aunque mi nombre puede hacerlo por si solo ¿A quién se le ocurre nombrar a su hijo Lokien? ¡Ah, sí! A mi madre. Le encanta leer y de sus libros favoritos llamó a mi hermana Karenina y a mi Lokien. Mi hermana tuvo suerte, le puedes llamar Karen o Nina, en cambio yo… solo Loki, si bien es el nombre de un dios nórdico y villano de un comic, la mayoría de los que me conocen piensan que es nombre de perro. Y así fui marcado por el resto de mi vida.

Escucho abrir la puerta del baño, mi hermana sale por fin.

- Todo tuyo, LUCKY – se burla de nuevo mientras se dirige a su habitación.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?! ¡O mejor aún, no me llames! ¡Sabes que odio ese sobrenombre! – le grito, pero como ya estaba entrando a su habitación, supongo que no me escuchó. Como sea, tengo prisa.

Finalmente estoy listo y bajo a desayunar.

- Mi pequeñito al fin va ir a la secundaria – me dice mi madre, Penélope Blond, como odio que me trate como a un niño pequeño, pero al menos no me dice Loki, solo mi hermana, aunque mi padre no me la pone más fácil.

- ¡Ese es mi cachorro! – me felicita Henry Blond, mi padre. A él también lo odio por no impedir que mi madre me nombrara así. Descubrí que mi madre no quería tener hijos, pero mi padre insistió tanto que le propuso que si los tenían, le dejaría nombrarlos de la forma que ella quisiera ¿Por qué debía llevarme yo la peor parte? Bueno, pues hay un dicho que dice que "No hay que llorar por la leche derramada", y sí, tengo que poner mi mejor cara, pero llevo tiempo tratando de resignarme pero aún no lo consigo.

Finalmente vamos rumbo a la camioneta de mi madre, Henry hace quince minutos que se fue.

Salimos y nos percatamos de algo, había un camión de mudanza, la casa de a lado al fin iba a ser ocupada, mientras subíamos a la camioneta de mi madre, pude ver a los vecinos. Un hombre de rasgos árabes, se veía que era simpático. Una mujer caucásica de rasgos y de complexión muy delicados, increíblemente hermosa, aunque por su expresión parece que siempre está en la luna. Deduzco que son una pareja de recién casados, no deben sobrepasar los veinticinco años de edad, nada fuera de lo ordinario ¡Espera! Hay alguien más, una chica de mi edad, no le veo la cara porque esta de espaldas. Es increíble que esa pareja, siendo tan joven tengan una hija de mi edad. Su cabello es rubio oscuro, de piel clara.

- Más tarde les daremos la bienvenida, hay que irnos para llegar a tiempo – apura mi madre, que arranca la camioneta. Yo aún siento curiosidad por ver la cara de la chica, que a diferencia de su madre (Aunque yo lo dudo) no se veía tan delicada. De pronto, al pasar por su casa ella volteo a verme, si, a verme. No cuando buscas algo, no cuando simplemente quieres ver alrededor y definitivamente muy distinto a cuando te sientes observado y buscas al mirón. No, es como si supiera que yo, específicamente yo la observaba. Los rasgos de su cara son finos, pero su mirada me pone nervioso, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos mientras pasábamos por su casa. Sus ojos marrones me veían como si hubiera encontrado algo con que entretenerse, como el brabucón de la primaria, sonreía maliciosa. Tengo miedo de volver a pasar por aquí. Es un hecho de que no quiera golpearme, eso creo, pero no me agrada, definitivamente esta chica debe ser evitada por mi persona.

La escuela de Nina estaba primero, así que ella fue la primera en bajar.

- Nos vemos, má. No dejes que nadie más te moleste a parte de mí, Lucky. Diviértete – me "aconseja".

- ¡Que no me llames así! – alcanzo a gritarle.

- ¡Lokien! No le grites a tu hermana – me reprende mi madre.

- Pero ¿Ella si tiene derecho a molestarme? – repliqué.

- Ya hablaremos los tres más tarde – propuso y yo acepté.

Finalmente llegamos a mi nueva escuela.

- Suerte – me desea mi madre, eso es lo único que no poseo, ni aunque me lo desees.

- Gracias – mentí y bajé a terreno desconocido. Ruego con todo mi corazón que esta vez, solo esta vez no tenga que cargar con la maldición de mi nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

CONOCIENDO PERSONAS

Entraba ya a lo que sería mi nueva escuela, fui a la recepción a tomar mi horario, después me dirigí a mi primera clase, nada fuera de lo ordinario, al decir esto significa: Presentaciones ¡rayos!

El maestro de Historia comenzó – Yo seré su profesor de Historia, mi nombre es Alfred Stevenson, ahora quiero que se presenten iniciando por la fila de la derecha, por favor – pidió. Debía cambiarme el nombre, aunque eso no duraría para siempre y cuando se supiera la verdad, todo sería peor. Tengo un dilema ¿Me suicido ahora o me masacran después?

Observé como el profesor leía su lista de asistencia y de repente vi su rostro levemente sorprendido, lo más seguro es que había leído su nombre.

Uno a uno, mis compañeros fueron presentándose, mi juicio se acercaba y debía decidir rápido. Demasiado tarde, el compañero delante de mí ya se había parado y decía su nombre.

– Soy Richard Bell, un placer – dijo y se sentó. Yo no quise ponerme de pie, quería que me saltaran, pero el compañero detrás de mí me apuró.

– De prisa, no me gusta esperar – me dijo, pues preséntate tú.

– ¿Por qué no te presentas primero? – le dije molesto.

– De acuerdo – y el chico se paró.

– Eidan Unix, espero que nos llevemos increíble – decía el chico, pero el profesor notó que no me quise presentar.

– Un gusto Eidan, pero antes de que la siguiente se presente, quisiera que el que se retrasó nos diera el honor de decirnos su nombre, claro si somos dignos – dijo molesto ¡Maldita sea! No quiero, se van a burlar ¿Por qué me pusiste este nombre, madre?

– Adelante, lo esperamos joven – apuró y yo no quiero tener problemas en mi primer día ¿Qué hago? Hay que ser valientes, si voy a morir antes de vivir socialmente, lo haré sin ser un cobarde. Inhalo, exhalo y me pongo de pie para pronunciar las palabras que me condenaban, – Mi nombre es… es… Lo… Lokien… Blond – dije finalmente, me siento y espero mi hora de ejecución, pero contrario a lo que pensé, nadie dijo nada y a continuación escuché una voz femenina.

– Soy Biana Unix y espero que todos nos llevemos bien – al final no fue tan malo, por ahora. La clase acabo con las presentaciones. Las demás clases fueron parecidas, presentaciones y formas de evaluación. Finalmente llegó el recreo. Recreo, ahora esa palabra me suena infantil, receso suena mucho mejor.

– ¡Loki! – ¡Diablos! Creí haberme librado de esa maldición, giré para buscar al malnacido que había osado llamarme así.

– Hola Loki – me saluda con una sonrisa el chico que se había sentado atrás de mí en Historia. Se está burlando, lo sé, voy a golpearlo.

– Van a hacer pruebas la próxima semana para entrar al equipo de futbol de la escuela ¿Te apuntas? – ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué onda con este sujeto? No lo golpearé, de momento.

– ¿Pruebas para entrar al equipo de futbol? – pregunté.

– Perdón, no sé si te gusta, pero tienes pinta de que eres muy bueno y no sé, creo que si te gusta, pero igual y me equivoco – ¿Él supo que me gustaba?

– Claro, me gusta, como a muchos – le respondo, trato de recordar su nombre, no lo consigo.

– ¡Pues hay que apuntarnos! – sugirió alegre, este chico ya me trata como ¿Su amigo? Que tipo tan extraño, raro, único… único ¡Unix! Creo que es su apellido. Sonreí inconscientemente al recordar al menos esto.

– Veo que te agrada la idea –.

– Si, Unix –.

– ¿Tú también vas a llamarme así? –.

– Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre. Aunque deberías llamarme Lokien, claro si quieres que te llame por tu nombre – me disculpe negociando.

– ¿No te gusta la mitología nórdica? Además es mi villano favorito de marvel ¿Por lo menos lo conoces? – ¡Wow! ¿Me llamaría Loki por el dios nórdico y no porque parezca nombre de perro?

– Si, lo conozco – respondí sorprendido, – ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, Unix? – pregunté.

– Eidan – sonrió.

– Pues te llamaré Unix – le dije con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se quejó.

– Porque tú me llamarás Loki, además eres un tanto peculiar, único para no decirte raro – me burlé, él también sonrió y desde ahí supe que él sería mi mejor amigo.

Ambos nos llamaríamos de la forma en que no soportábamos con el permiso del otro. Al fin podría ser como yo quisiera, ya no me comportaría como el ermitaño del grupo.

Unix y yo hablamos un poco de nuestras vidas, su hermana Biana es su gemela y era extraño que estuvieran en el mismo grupo, hablamos de futbol, ambos gustamos de él, descubrimos que nos gustaba el mismo equipo y estábamos ansiosos de pertenecer al equipo de la escuela. El timbre sonó y tuvimos que volver a clases y la misma rutina de nuevo hasta que llegó a su final. Un alivio, aún seguían sin llamarme Loki, pero se perfectamente que eso tarde o temprano acabará. Me despedí y caminé rumbo a la casa, no quería que mi madre me recogiera, debo empezar a demostrar que soy un chico autosuficiente y responsable.

Cuando estaba por llegar, recordé la casa, al verla me estremecí, allí vivía ella, la chica aterradora, aunque aún no sé bien por qué; pasé rápidamente e ignorando su casa hasta llegar a la mía.

¡Uf! Al fin a salvo o eso creía. Entonces vi a la madre de la chica, la que parecía estar en las nubes, me sonrió y yo me siento como en un sueño. Un momento ¿Por qué me siento así?

– Buenas tardes – saludó sonriendo.

– Bue… bue… buenos días – ¿Días? Son las cuatro de la tarde ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy nervioso y ella se burla y extrañamente no me molesta ¿Por qué?

– ¿Lokien? – escuché ahora a mi madre.

– Hola, má – saludé.

– Bueno, pues fue un gusto conocerla señora Blond, pero me tengo que ir, Wayra ya debe estar por llegar con Scarlet, fueron a ver qué escuela es la adecuada para nuestra pequeña – se despedía, no quiero que se vaya, pero ¿Por qué no quiero?

– Si, ya lo había mencionado, señora Wishwood – respondió mi madre cordialmente.

– ¿Enserio? ¡Pues que distraída soy! – ríe ¿Por qué me gusta la presencia de esta mujer? Yo ya sabía que vivía en la luna y eso ahora me resultaba más encantador ¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo? Veo a mi madre acompañarla a la entrada.

– Pues ojal nos reunamos todos, los Wishwood y los Blond – decía mi madre y yo quiero que eso pase.

– Claro, usted diga que día, hasta luego vecina – terminó ella antes de irse, mi madre cerró la puerta y fue como si una burbuja hubiera explotado en mi cabeza, como si despertara de un sueño y la mujer dejó de parecerme cautivadora y por fin me molesté por que se burló de mi ¿Qué me ocurrió en ese momento?

– La señora Wishwood es un tanto, peculiar. Lokien, ayúdame un poco en la cocina. Por cierto, le comentaré a tu padre si los podemos invitar este fin de semana – me expuso, yo no quería sentirme en un sueño, aunque la sensación me agrada, pero más que nada, no quiero ver a esa tal Scarlet, esa chica me va a causar pesadillas.


End file.
